Wireless communication has changed the way people communicate and transfer data between devices. As more electronic devices are enabled for wireless and mobile communication, increasing the operational power efficiency of such devices is becoming increasingly important. In accordance with an example scenario, transmitter circuitry is associated with a major percentage of energy requirement in such communication systems. For instance, Radio-Frequency (RF) transmission consumes considerable power, and a contributing factor to such power consumption is inefficient power amplifier operation in the RF transmitter circuitry. Indeed, one example scenario provides that most of the energy is used by the power amplifiers in the RF transmitter circuitry. In view of the potential benefit of optimizing power efficiency in electronic devices having wireless capabilities, it is beneficial that transmitters deploying power amplifiers are as energy-efficient as possible.